


Growing Old Is Getting Old

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: secondary characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	Growing Old Is Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: secondary characters

I miss him.

He still comes by with his friends occasionally, when he needs something out of his room, or when he wants all the free food he can get without having to clean up after himself. But the visits are always fewer and shorter, and he's always thinner and paler every time.

Responsibility, I told him, is something that comes with age, and something it wouldn't hurt you to have a little more of. I have regretted those words every moment since.

I want to say that Garden stole my son. I wish I could make myself believe it.


End file.
